1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen concentration detector having a built-in heater, such as a limiting current type oxygen concentration detector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in an oxygen concentration detector, a heater is built in an inside of the detector having a solid electrolyte to heat the solid electrolyte and the characterisity of the detector is quickly stabilized. However, recently quicker heating of the solid electrolyte is required.
To achieve the above requirement, one method is to flow a large current to the heater, and the other method is is to utilize heat from the heater effectively. However, if a large current is applied, the heater is damaged by an abrupt temperature rise. Therefore, to utilize heat from the heater effectively is thought to be an effective method in the present invention.